Warlock Exotics
Exotic Armor Neutral * Helmet ** Eye of Another World *** Highlights priority targets and improves the regeneration speed of your grenade, melee, and Rift abilities. ** The Stag *** Grants Rift energy when you are critically wounded. On your death, creates a healing rift on your corpse. ** Verity’s Brow *** Energy weapon kills boost grenade recharge rate for you and nearby allies. ** Apotheosis Veil *** Immediately regenerate health, melee, grenade, and Rift energy upon activating your Super. Nearby allies recharge class abilities faster. * Gauntlets ** Karnstein Armlets *** Melee kills instantly restore a large amount of health and continue to restore health afterwards for a short duration ** Winter’s Guile *** Eliminating enemies with melee attacks increases your melee damage. ** Aeon Soul *** Throwing grenades grants the following ability energy to nearby allies wearing Aeon armor: Grenade energy to Warlocks, Barricade energy to Titans, Dodge energy to Hunters, Other allies receive a fraction of the shared energy. ** Ophidian Aspect *** Weapons ready and reload very quickly. Melee range is extended. ** Claws of Ahamkara *** Gain an additional melee charge. * Chest ** Sanguine Alchemy *** Standing in a Rift grants you and your allies heightened senses, allowing you to retain your radar while aiming down sights. Additionally nearby powerful enemies are visually marked and can be tracked without line of sight. ** Chromatic Fire *** Precision kills with your Kinetic weapon create an explosion in the element of your equipped subclass. * Legs ** Transversive Steps *** Sprint speed increased. After a short time sprinting, your currently equipped weapon is automatically reloaded. ** Lunafaction Boots *** Your Rifts gain the additional ability to automatically reload allies’ weapons. Empowering Rift makes weapons effective over longer ranges. Voidwalker * Helmet ** Skull of Dire Ahamkara *** Provides additional damage resistance during Nova Bomb. Nova Bomb kills grant Super energy ** Nezarec’s Sin *** Void-damage kills increase ability energy and recharge rate. * Gauntlets ** Contraverse Hold *** Resist incoming damage while charging your Void grenade with Chaos Accelerant, Feed the Void, or Handheld Supernova. Charged Void grenades return a random amount of grenade energy on a hit. Dawnblade * Helmet ** Eye of Nowhere *** Cooldown * Gauntlets ** Sunbracers *** Increases the duration of Solar grenades. Solar melee kills grant unlimited Solar grenade energy for a brief time. * Chest ** Starfire Protocol *** Fusion grenades have an additional charge and recharge from empowered weapon damage. Fusion grenade kills grant Rift energy. ** Wings of Sacred Dawn *** When Dawnblade is equipped, aiming weapons while you’re in midair suspends you there for a short time. Weapon hits extend this effect’s duration. ** Phoenix Protocol *** Kills and assists you make while standing in your Well of Radiance return Super energy. Stormcaller * Helmet ** Crown of Tempests *** Arc ability kills increase the recharge rate of your Arc abilities and extend the duration of Stormtrance. * Gauntlets ** Getaway Artist *** Hold Q to convert your Arc Grenade into a supercharged Arc Soul. The Arc Soul functions as an autonomous turret. * Chest ** Vesper of Radius *** Rifts release an Arc shockwave when cast. Rift energy recharges faster when you are surrounded by enemies. * Legs ** Geomag Stabilizers *** When Chaos Reach Super energy is almost full, sprinting tops it off. Damaging enemies with Chaos Reach extends its duration.